


【温带洋流】04-06

by XNoniroLab



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNoniroLab/pseuds/XNoniroLab





	【温带洋流】04-06

04  
只是牛奶加了燕麦，被他说的好像世纪级别的亲自下厨一样，李英超稍稍低下头喝了一口，皱起眉头，“没味儿……”除了牛奶本身的香气——这和单独喝牛奶是一个效果，  
“对。”李振洋置若罔闻，又舀起一勺送过来。  
李英超犹豫了一下，还是喝下去，“你怎么不放点儿蜂蜜啊。”  
“家里有吗？”李振洋低着眼睛没看他。  
“客厅……饮水机那个柜柜里好像有。”  
李振洋真的放下碗，去客厅找了一会儿，再回来的时候手里拿了一小罐蜂蜜，他还认真看了看保质期，才开始一勺一勺往燕麦里加。  
“我都不知道家里怎么有这东西。”  
“老岳的。”李英超躺下去看他搅开蜂蜜。  
李振洋的表情有点扭曲，“他在还不够啊！”  
李英超断断续续地笑，他知道李振洋想说的其实是怎么会有人喜欢自己的味道，但现在这个表情实在是好笑。  
两大勺下去，李振洋自己尝了一口，怀疑地冲李英超眨眨眼睛。  
“嗯？”李英超迫不及待地就着他的手尝了一口，也开始若有所思地眨眼，等这一口喝完，他看了看碗，“你放了两勺？”  
“对啊。”  
李英超面无表情，“那这一碗我估计能放二两。”  
有点冷，李振洋哈哈笑了两声，又放了比刚才还大的一勺，“饶你一勺，不能再多了，再多就亏了。”  
总之就是很清淡，但李英超也不是只为了甜才喝的，热得刚好好的牛奶喝下去很舒服。等他慢慢喝完，困意也上来了。李振洋把碗放回厨房，就只是放下接了点水，没有洗，然后继续回来陪他躺着。  
李英超歪着头在床头靠了一会儿，拉起被子盖上。李振洋回来就一直对着平板看文件，他也凑过去看了两眼，都是他们班群里发的，他往上翻着消息一个一个看，再把不重要的都删掉。  
李振洋都没有问他为什么哭。李英超偏执地想，其实刚才李振洋端着碗进来的时候，他有一瞬间害怕李振洋提，但李振洋下一秒泰然自若得仿佛什么都没发生，他又莫名的不痛快，怎么了现在是连哭都没人问他为什么了，世风日下人心不古。他小时候李振洋多宠他，有不开心的事李振洋就会用自己的零花钱给他买能塞满两边口袋那么多的糖，然后牵着他的手回家去。  
现在就只会装瞎了！李英超越想越不爽，他躺下去，把脸埋在李振洋侧腰，李振洋一只手过来拍拍他的背，之后就搭在上面。这个角度闭上眼睛就是一片黑暗，绝佳的睡觉姿势，李英超感觉背上的手也没有什么有动作的迹象，又把脸往他衣服上蹭了蹭，闭上了眼睛。

最终他也没有秒睡，李振洋一手扶平板一手点屏幕，放在他背上的手很快还是收了回去。  
抬起来的瞬间他倏地睁开眼睛，但面前的黑暗还是李振洋存在的强大证明，更别提几乎让他神魂颠倒的空气里的淡淡木香，李英超觉得清淡一点的也很好闻，不知道自己能不能控制释放出来的强度，李英超觉得现在这样就刚刚好，够他能舒服地睡一觉。  
他躺了一个下午，好像几次醒来又睡着，一睡着就做梦，梦也不清晰不踏实，几段逻辑混乱着，好像总是觉得醒了，打算安静地享受一会儿周围的木香，但又总不小心睡过去。  
再睁眼的时候他先抬头，看到岳明辉也坐在床上，还搬上来了小桌子，水果盘里放了满满的樱桃，李振洋把平板支在小桌上，现在好像是在看课件了。  
两个人安静地吃樱桃，他看了一会儿，又转头看向窗外，这个动作让李振洋发现他醒来了，赶紧帮他垫了一下脖子。天还是阴的，阴天就分不清早上下午，不过既然岳明辉都回家了，就早不到哪去。  
“几点了啊。”他推了下被子，睡眼朦胧地坐起来。  
“五点多吧。”李振洋看了眼平板显示的时间，“四十三。”  
“嗯？”他也凑过来看了看，还真是，他去看岳明辉，“你早退！”  
“……”岳明辉无语地往他手里塞了两颗水灵灵的樱桃，“今儿雷暴预警，现在大街上都没人。”  
李英超挑挑眉毛，这么刺激的吗。那他也懒得去看，特殊时期，他提不起兴趣看热闹，他就喜欢窝被子里，要是下雨就更适合窝被子里了。  
但是一下午就被睡过去了也有点不好，吃饭睡觉吃饭睡觉往复循环，这是什么生活，自己都看不下去。  
况且李振洋一个大学生还在学习，他作为高中生居然一直在睡觉，实在是堕落——他凑过去看李振洋的屏幕，试图蹭点儿知识在脑子里。  
不过是意料之中，看了两眼就感觉云里雾里，他勉强又看了一会儿，发现李振洋半天都不翻页，点点他的手指。  
“下一页下一页。”  
李振洋回头，把他的手挪走，“我在背。”  
好吧。李英超抽回手，转转眼睛，又把自己缩回被子里。  
屋子里居然还是一片寂静，明明有三个人之多。李英超想不明白，他睡觉的时候岳明辉和李振洋不说话这可以理解，为什么他醒了这两个人也不说话！他不停地戳戳被子，观察压下去的褶皱，哪怕只是让他听个声音也行，不至于这么无聊……想着，他又蜷了下身子，然后额头挨到什么，他抬头看看，想了一下，是李振洋的膝盖。  
他想也没想就咬了一下，留下虎牙印。但李振洋居然没叫一声，李英超感到莫大的震撼。  
但两个哥哥好像总算有了点动静，接着他听到床垫压下的声音，岳明辉下床出去了，还把门也带上了。  
李英超脑子轰的一下。  
他慢慢把头露出来，瞥到屏幕上打着巨大又显眼的历史意义，底下小字五六条。旁边那盘樱桃被端走了，他心虚地转抬起头去看李振洋。  
“我还没吃几个呢……”李振洋叹着气把平板按黑，小桌挪到床另一侧。  
李英超眨巴眨巴眼睛，“那你吃啊。”  
李振洋捏他的脸，“樱桃和哥哥只能选一个。”  
李英超冲他笑眯眯。李振洋伸手过来摸摸他的脖子，又靠近了点儿，李英超觉得现在他身上的木香又浓郁一些了。  
但李振洋脸上露出困惑的表情，有点不确定地问他，“不难受？”  
李英超倒有点茫然李振洋这一系列动作，他也谨慎地想了想。  
“不难受啊。”  
李振洋略显遗憾地回头去摸手机，“还以为你又开始了。”  
李英超慢慢明白过来，脸有点红地靠上去，“我没有，我不舒服了会告诉你的。”  
哼。李振洋瞥了他一眼，继续看手机，“那你还咬我。”  
啊……那个是。李英超想解释解释，想来想去也没想出个正当理由，干脆不说了，只是把下半张脸都拿被子盖着。  
“咬了就是想做啊，你是小学生吗。”他很苍白地怼回去。  
“在我这儿就是。”李振洋摆出很有原则的样子，说完又停了一下，“你不咬别人吧。”  
“咬的话怎么说？”李英超兴致勃勃。  
“岳明辉以外的。”李振洋啧了一声，一眼看穿他。  
“……”李英超瞪着他，很突然地把他的手拽过来，从手腕开始，非常没有章法地一直咬到手指。  
李振洋很惨地满手牙印，他举起来自己端详了一会儿，突然叹气，回头看见一个得意洋洋的李英超。  
“二十八下，确定吗。”  
……  
我，草。李英超的笑僵在脸上，直接把这句骂人的话说出来了。  
他这反应实在太好笑，李振洋都没忍住，跟着就笑出了声，越来越放肆，李英超看不下去，伸手就去捂他的嘴。  
李振洋拦住了他的手不笑了，只是眼睛里还有满满的笑意，都要溢出来了。  
李英超看得出神了一瞬，清醒过来就移开视线，又伸手去戳被子，板着脸不看他，“我想退货，使用体验极差。”  
“退不了啦。”李振洋很大度地仰躺下去，转头看他，“是你选的我。”

05  
是你选的我。  
这是李振洋第二次说这句话。

李英超分化是在初中，一开始发热他就回家躺着了，吃了一天退烧药没有见效之后，家里人都说大概是分化，让他在家躺着。  
大人们都要忙着上班，李振洋也快高考了，于是大学生岳明辉就找了个借口请了几天假，在家照顾李英超。  
刚好那天下午岳明辉回学校做竞赛答辩，李振洋翘了节体育课偷偷回家，他轻手轻脚地打开李英超的房门。  
他本来想给李英超一个惊喜，那天他们已经半个多月没见，他又觉得李英超作为他们中最小的一个，心思那么细腻，没准儿会很想要人陪着，但他不会真的说出口。李振洋当初也是烧了几天，不可逆的生理反应，和普通发烧有那么一点像，但退不下去，没什么食欲，整个人也很萎靡，家里只剩自己的时候一个人会有点难过——本来，这是他对分化的印象。  
他打开李英超的房门，那一瞬间，连床上的人影都没还有看清，他就双膝一软，被强制溺在足以窒息的奶香中，差点坐在地上。  
他的第一个反应是，原来这么可爱的味道也会是这种感觉。  
那种感觉很难描述，他连自己怎么忍着走到床边都不太记得，李英超还睡得很沉，他推了两下，感觉到他的皮肤惊人的发烫。  
他在学校里当然也是见过很多人的，一点预兆都没有在课堂上突然分化引起骚动紧急停课的，或者在操场经过一群人在亢奋时不经意带出的气场的，他都很克制地远离了，也因此远离了很多潜在的麻烦。  
但也带来一个缺点，他在李英超床前一边不受控制地勃起，一边还不能控制自己的信息素去对抗李英超的，困难程度不亚于在早高峰的地铁站逆行。他小心翼翼到手都在发抖，终于李英超有了一点醒来的迹象，李振洋看着他湿润的双眼和潮红的脸颊，望向自己的眼神不停游离。  
……，他张嘴叫到，发现没有发出声音，又用力清清嗓子，才叫出声，“哥。”  
他样子懒懒的，眼神也不是很清明，大概一半意识还在梦里。  
李振洋伸手摸摸他的脸，然后迅速收了手，向床尾挪。  
他无法经历O的发情期也不会懂，但他是第一次作为A被影响得这么彻底，脑袋里都在嗡鸣似的，刚才摸一下脸，他只是习惯性地，但身体好像擅自产生着巨大的情潮，不管不顾地前来淹没，他咽了咽口水。  
“有药吗？”  
李英超此时也恢复了意识，只是勉强伸出手敲敲床头柜，甚至都没有敲出声音，只能说是挨了上去。  
李振洋闭上眼睛试图深呼吸冷静一下，然而空气里每个分子也都有李英超味道，令那股嗡鸣感更强烈了，他只凭着肌肉记忆去拉抽屉，里面有几盒新的药，他仔细辨认着，拿出一颗放进李英超嘴里。他的舌头都是烫的。李振洋像触电一般快速放手。

还是很难受，他靠在床尾的墙壁，李英超吃过药有一会儿了，室内粘稠的香味依然没有改变，李振洋闭上眼睛，他得学会……得学会怎么去做。  
他感受着自己体内无处释放的冲动，慢慢冷静下去梳理，适当地调整。他的食指无意识地抽动一下，终于，在一室单一的奶香中，冲出一丝木质的沉沉气味，向内扩散。  
过了好一阵，可能对李英超起了作用，他又伸手敲了敲床头柜。  
李振洋站起……李振洋扯了一下裤子，站起来，身体出奇地回来一些力量，他再次走到床边，李英超的脸色是疲惫又旖旎的，他伸手试着摸了一下，依然是触电的感觉，不过这次是静电，他又摸上额头，发现温度已经下来，因为汗湿还有点变凉。  
他又去用手背试他脖子的温度，李英超却用下巴压住他的手没有放走，热气呼在手心，他微张的嘴唇下是湿红的舌尖，李振洋看着，刚才被舔的那一下感觉又仿佛回来了。  
他低头看看，不是仿佛，李英超微微侧头，在舔他的手指。他撑着的手差点滑落，控制了一下后背才稳住，这个画面，他一动不动地盯着，看李英超咬着他的手指一下一下的舔弄，甚至还有无意识带出来的，偶尔用耳朵蹭蹭他。  
李振洋想了想，然后俯下身，点点李英超的下巴，让他拐了个方向。  
李英超听话地去咬他的脖子，离腺体最近的地方，那一秒开始，李振洋觉得房间里他的味道气势都弱下去了，取而代之的是自己熟悉的木质。  
他渐渐让李英超熟悉接受了这个味道，但木质调整个笼罩在他周围，李英超贴着他的脖子，含混不清地说了一句，“不要……”  
“什么？”他把耳朵贴过去，李英超的气声冲得他后背麻痒。  
“太多了，像氧气。”  
这个比喻倒是好理解，李振洋又摸摸他的脸，李英超后面又出来一句，让他变成捏脸，捏得他龇牙咧嘴地叫疼。  
李英超说，临时标记，不用这样，有没有上过生理健康课，这样像强奸。  
起码能跟他贫嘴了。李振洋放松下去，躺在他旁边，他现在才感觉到内裤前面有点湿了，可能不知道的时候射的，刚才脑子很不清楚的那个阶段，李英超现在也肯定……他想着脸红心跳的事情，李英超那句话又燃起了他的斗志。  
“体谅一下，你哥也是第一次。”  
莫名的，他也不急着回家换衣服，就想在李英超身边再陪他一会儿。  
“你，第一次？！”李英超眼睛瞪得超大，跟听见什么天大的离谱事情一样，差点要坐起来了。  
这句，李振洋皱着眉头想，这是夸他的还是损他的……懒得想。他翻过身对着李英超，看上去也是带着一丝稚气的，依然能笑得不清不楚，“你可以啊李英超，会勾引人了。”  
李英超也学着对他笑得不清不楚，没到两秒败下阵来，脸红得跟什么似的，支支吾吾说不出一句话。  
那都是，生理本能……他的声音越来越低，最终消失下去。  
李振洋回头看他，李英超还习惯地皱着眉头，才吃过药这么一会儿而已，他们又不是真的做，李英超肯定还很难受。李振洋后知后觉意识到，得帮帮他。  
怎么帮，他只想了一秒。下一秒，就起身亲了一下李英超的嘴角。  
“不许乱动。”李振洋小声警告他，把手伸到被子下，摸索着去找他的裤腰，“你，那个……”  
话到嘴边突然又有些难以启齿了，但以他们的熟悉程度，李振洋卡了壳之后，只是询问地望了望李英超。  
李英超低着头看了会儿被子，想了想，把床头的一整包抽纸扔到他怀里，“那先擦一下，待会儿洗。”  
李振洋觉得他的脸又红了点，在心里笑着，想到他可能会不好意思，连着抽了几张，又把手摸进去，把他的裤子往下拉。  
现在还半勃起着，李振洋小心地绕过去，把李英超的睡裤内裤都脱到大腿，这样而已，让他紧张得胳膊都有点酸，背后渗起一层细汗。  
他悄悄舒了口气，定了定心，又看看李英超湿润的双眼，忍不住又亲了他一下，可能紧张过度，他声音很低。  
“我擦一下。”  
李振洋拿纸巾先轻轻在前后都走了一圈，隔着纸巾也能感觉到滑腻的程度，他来回擦了三次，终于感觉那股滑腻感褪下去，只有普通皮肤黏膜的感觉了，只是被子实在挺碍事。他观察着李英超，怕把他哪儿弄得不舒服了。  
李英超侧着把脸埋进枕头，拉着他另一只手，有点不安又有点期待，“你要，怎么弄……”  
被子下李振洋的手放在他大腿上，暂时没动，他长长地嗯了一声，没有看他。但再开口是商量的语气。  
“药劲儿应该快上来了，我用手给你弄。”

那一次之后李英超过两三次发情期就总有一回会来找他了，他们没商量什么，也没约定，周围的人逐渐都知道了之后也觉得，合理。李英超总归还没有成年，抑制的药频繁地吃也对身体不好，默认地变成这样，对大家都没有坏处。  
分化的时候李英超还小，过了几年，偶尔也会做全套的，效果会比较明显，习惯了之后就经常做全套了。  
一开始李英超没有什么这方面的意识，只是发情期更加黏他，然而他们上过第一次床之后，有一次周末李振洋回家，他本来挺开心的，但李振洋好像闷闷不乐了一阵，直到吃过饭，他溜进李振洋的卧室，一眼就看到他坐在飘窗的毛毯上对着外面发呆，他也有点不乐意，但还是过去坐到他旁边。  
两个人一起闷闷不乐了好一会儿，李振洋突然说了一句，你选的明明是我。  
纵使是李英超也没琢磨出来这句话的意思，想了一会儿之后只好投降。  
“你这件外套是岳明辉的。”李振洋语气很生硬，说完迅速回头，避开李英超的视线。  
李英超看看身上的外套，又闻了闻，想着，这是那种A本能的占有欲吗？但是但是，明明他和岳明辉是每天都回家的人，李振洋上大学得住学校，他身上有岳明辉的气味无可厚非，而且每逢发情期两个人在一起待久了，他感觉自己身上都会飘点木香出来，岳明辉怎么可能感觉不到……哦，那就是李振洋的问题。  
他窃喜李振洋把他摆在重要的位置上，一转念又觉得，他本来就该这样。  
于是他做出很不屑的表情摇头晃脑，“对啊。”  
说完自己也觉得有点欠揍，又担心地去看李振洋。  
李振洋在大人面前那么冷静沉稳，在他面前总像个小孩似的， 爱笑爱闹爱生气。李英超慢慢地想着，感觉心跳声渐渐大起来。  
“怕什么，李振洋。”他提高了点音量，把一阵阵悸动压下去，“我又不会不要你。”

06  
李振洋听到这句话被震慑的表情他还记得，李英超挪过去，趴在他胸前，去找他的手指扣住。  
但这句话他自己回想起来也觉得羞耻，那种能说出口的勇气，不是轻易能捡回来的。  
“做吗？”李振洋亲了亲他的头发。  
“嗯。”李英超犹豫又嫌弃，“你怎么整天就……”  
“二十八次也不多。”李振洋摸着他光滑的背脊，漫不经心地说出荒唐的话，“最多一个星期，相信哥哥。”  
你打卡呢？！李英超翻了个白眼没理他，又躺下去，他面前是李振洋的侧颈，只是闻着味道就能让他镇定下来。  
但现在他就很不镇定，他终于感觉出来，是心里很空的那种感觉，刚才他吃到清凉的樱桃，感觉好了一点，现在又不太行，李振洋还被他抱着，虽然是穿着衣服。  
这种树袋熊的抱法也没能让他的心情更好一点，跟李振洋斗嘴斗得都要麻木了，他很难过地看了一眼李振洋，又去蹭蹭他的脖子。  
李振洋收起和他玩闹的心，手指卷着他的发尾，也没想明白这股突如其来的难过的源头。  
“你要不换个姿势抱，”李振洋本来不想说的，但是，“这样压着，心跳声太大了。”  
李英超嘴角又耷拉下去，眼里闪着光点。  
“那我听着。”  
他真的往下挪了挪，把耳朵贴在李振洋胸前的睡衣上，岳明辉出门后他就把扣子解了。  
但这个动作让李振洋悄悄吸了口冷气，他把手掌盖在李英超的耳后，拿大拇指摸他的脸。  
“那我可能要心跳骤停了。”  
“我那么吓人呀。”李英超不满。  
李振洋笑笑，没说什么，过了一会儿，还是伸手摸到他后面入口，一点前兆都没有，李英超抬起头凶狠地瞪他。  
他只在入口附近按压几下，发情期敏感的身体很快分泌出柔滑的体液，他太熟悉李英超的身体了，只这样就让他爽得快要头晕，只是他把呻吟都忍下去，看起来有种倔强的放纵感。  
“乖，听话，”李振洋像梦呓一样在他耳边温柔地说话，“先做一次，然后出去吃饭。”  
李英超喘着气，没明白他是什么意思。  
李振洋一根手指伸进去，迫使他抬头，然后去吻他的眼角，李英超平了平呼吸，才发现又有眼泪，已经流下来了。  
“别哭了。”李振洋声音里带着无奈的宠溺，心软得要命，他揽着李英超起身，又把他按在床上，一边戴套一边重复了一次，“别哭了，你一哭我就忍不住……”  
忍不住什么？李英超感觉到后面准备好，等待进入的状态。刚才这句在李振洋所有说过的话里，温柔程度能排前三，可这和他明明手上干的完全不是一回事。  
李英超闭上眼睛也挡不住后面更多的眼泪涌出来，他可能忍不住叫出来了，也可能只是哭出来的，李振洋像有两个人格一样，一边亲亲摸摸柔声安慰他，一边不留情地把他的性器整根送进来。  
多离谱，他一边被干到抓着床单哭叫，又听李振洋凑过来在耳边，声音像温暖的水流一样浸满他，叫他宝贝，放松点儿。

最后李振洋射完才出去，他躺在枕头上意识模糊，过了一会儿才想起来摸摸脸，全是泪痕。高潮的痛快莫名中和掉一部分那些沉沉的情绪，他看着上方的空气，是没有刚才那么难过了，怎么回事。  
结束后那种孤独的余韵又上来，但他又不是很想去凑到李振洋身旁，李振洋今天一直让他生气，昨天在学校也是，李英超一个人默默地想着，绝望地等着眼眶再次聚集的水汽，在流下去的前一秒闭上了眼睛。  
“不是说好不哭的么。”李振洋下一秒就从背后抱住他，亲了亲他的耳朵，肉麻的刺激感顺着李英超的脊椎爬上来。  
“谁跟你说好了。”李英超睁开眼睛，再闭上，没有刚才那么胀了，但他声音还带着哭腔。  
李振洋叹了口气，继续抱着他，有点无奈，贴着他的后颈说话。  
“一般来说，应该给不开心的李英超一个抱抱。”他停顿了一会儿，“但是现在通货膨胀太严重了，我觉得还是做一次比较方便。”  
李英超昏头昏脑地听他鬼扯一通，又想起吃饭的事情，顺理成章觉得有点饿了，回过头来堵李振洋的嘴唇，房间里终于安静下来。  
这样交缠着慢慢亲了一会儿，李英超有点累了，就停下来，低头想了一会儿，过来伸手抱李振洋的脖子。  
“我想你了。”  
他说得有点不好意思，闭上了眼睛，这四个字也没头没尾，他却希望李振洋听懂里面的意思，是个挺不讲理的要求。  
“嗯。”李振洋拍拍他的头发，“我知道。”

天终于有黑下来的趋势，李振洋给岳明辉发过消息，所以他们又躺了一会儿，岳明辉来敲门问，饭在哪吃？  
那还是在餐桌上吃吧。李英超打起点精神起了床，一天在床上躺这么久也很不像话。  
他们两个躺着还让岳明辉做饭就更有点不像话了。吃完之后李振洋去洗碗，岳明辉在电视上找了个剧放着，李英超把靠枕放在他腿上，然后躺上去打游戏。  
李振洋洗完从厨房出来，把袖子放下，给李英超的杯子接满热水端过来。  
“老岳。”  
噢。岳明辉低头从抽屉里拿出两个盒子，把药片按出来放在李英超手里。  
李英超侧过身把药吃下去，把杯子里的水喝完，再拿起手机，深沉地叹了口气。  
“我要死了。”  
李振洋从卧室拿了毛毯出来扔在他身上，又拽过去一个边自己盖着，也拿着手机打游戏。  
岳明辉转头看了一会儿，继续看剧。  
“死了吗？”  
“嗯……暂时还没，如果这一波我，”李英超就要开始给他分析局势，但立马皱起眉头闭上了嘴，岳明辉看到屏幕上特效的闪光，知道他正在苦战，拍拍肩膀之后没再说话。  
过了会儿结算的界面出来，他放下手机仰头看岳明辉。  
“死了。”  
岳明辉看到他不爽的样子，笑了两声。  
李英超扫了一眼，他发挥还算正常，正要点退出开始下一场，身上的毛毯滑下去一点，他低头看了看，拽回来。  
他把手机放下来，去看李振洋，李振洋也在看他，看了一会儿，他再拿起手机，挡住李振洋的视线。  
过一会儿李振洋朝他这边挪了挪，毛毯又回来一点，刚刚好盖到胸口，他屈起膝盖，翻了个身面向茶几。这样毛毯中间又有一段是空的了，李振洋就又往这边挪了一下。  
然后李英超就把脚放在他腿上了，冰得李振洋惊了一下，他点了两下手机退出游戏，把手伸到毛毯下去摸李英超的脚踝，给他把温度捂回来。李英超穿的也是短裤，初秋的天气反复无常，也不至于冷到什么地步，但就是会很冰。过了一会儿李振洋往上摸摸他的小腿就没那么冰了，揉捏了一会儿，不知道碰到什么地方，李英超突然嗷的一声，忍着笑又把放下手机看李振洋。  
李振洋应着“好好好”然后收回了手，暂时和他相安无事。  
李英超继续打游戏，确实相安无事了一会儿，他游戏开的外放刚好比电视里的声音低一点，李振洋听着都能判断出来那边战场的紧张，最后频道里一片混乱，李英超突然坐起来，手指在屏幕上狂点一通，一直到蓝色的胜利浮出来，他才舒了口气，抱着膝盖靠着沙发上。  
“用的什么呀？”李振洋的声音从头顶传来，他把屏幕歪过去给他看。  
“技能放晚了……不过赢了。”李振洋的肩膀就在他面前，几厘米，他往前靠了上去，“这个人强的，差点被他反杀。”  
李振洋看了一下，给他点了退出，“你怎么又掉了。”  
说起这个李英超很不满，他把手机拿回来，又往李振洋怀里蹭了一点儿，“我开学这一个多月都没怎么打！”  
每次都是这样，放假了开始拼命往上打，打到和李振洋一个段位没几天他又要开学了。  
他气愤地眨眨眼，又眨了眨，有点懵，刚要抬手，李振洋捧着他的脸，“别动。”  
他眯着眼睛，有睫毛被扫过去的触感，过一会儿又扫了一下，他闭上眼睛没动，听到耳边有手指摩擦的声音，下一秒李振洋抹了抹他的嘴唇。  
李英超睁开眼，近距离地看着他，只是看着，他呼吸就已经慢慢变重。  
李振洋把毛毯捞过来给他裹上，把人抱回了卧室。

tbc


End file.
